Dim
|-|Dim= Classified Information (Tap the text to open) Family Goal Occupation Residence Name by User:name Credits Infobox Picture by: User:Artist Infobox design by: User:Heliosanctus Infobox code by: User:Forge the Hybrid Rest of the coding by: Jelly ⚪ Allies Enemies Likes Dislikes MBTI Age##hy / ##dy Pronounthey / their : Speed: 6'' : Stealth: ''2 : Intelligence: 7'' : Durability: ''10 : Strength: 4'' '''Appearance' WIP Behavior WIP Biography WIP Interactions WIP |-|Form= Massive wip These files are confidential, second-level and above scientists only are authorix to view these. ID: DiM-0183 Gender: Non-binary, biologically male. Age: 18 Tribal DNA: Mostly MudWing, with IceWing and specific SilkWing mixed in. Miscellaneous/Other DNA: Glass Squid, Atlantic Transparent Jellyfish, Glass Frog, Glasswing butterfly. Rhinoceros, Woodpecker, shellfish. Obviously, Diamond. Gemstone Embodiment: Diamond Appearance: The embodiment of diamond is as clear as its gemstone. The experiment seems to be comprised of a long, dragonlike body with elegant, skinny limbs and body. It is completely clear, with any internal organs it possesses clear as well. You can see food traveling through its digestive system, and it’s blood is also completely clear. As an embodiment of a diamond, the experiment has actual diamond gems flecked throughout its scales, reflecting sometimes and providing more armor. It’s scales are, as the rest of its body is, clear, and quite thick and protective, guarding well against possible attacks or scratching. It’s patterns on its scales are MudWing in nature, and luckily the skin underneath is tough and leathery as intended. It organs, bones, and muscles are guarded from attack with clear liquid that separates tissues, and it’s boens are more soft than normal. It’s tail is actually three. A main tail, much like an IceWings, and two long appendages, like squid tentacles branch off from it near the base. It can fully control these. On the end of its talons, it possesses tiny, malformed claws, useless for scratching. Also, the experiment’s wings are extremely fragile, the bones small and the membranes shaped more like fins. It has two butterfly-like antenna on its forehead, which are actually linked together at the ends. It’s mouth is beaklike on the end, not really helping with speech, and it’s tongue is very sticky. On the end of its tail (only the main one) it has some stinging, jellyfish-like scales-though the sting is very mild, and it has no scales to protect these stingers, and they are a weak chink in its armor. Diamond manifests itself in its horns and skeletal system. Surrounding the marrow of its bones, it is coated in clear diamond, and it’s horns are made of rough pure diamond, which has grown together aNd foreword to form a sort of arclike shape. It’s eyes are pretty bad at seeing, but the irises are clear as well. Behaviour: Odd is a good word to describe it. The experiment is one of few words, it’s interactions with others distant and odd. It seems to be extremely analytical, straightforward, and rarely shows emotions, though by tracking its brain patterns it can be seen it is very emotional, judging by chemicals released, it simply does not show these emotions well or at all. It seems to desire stimuli such as puzzles or problem-solving games, figuring them out very quickly and such. When others try to take these stimulus, it becomes very protective of these items, even growling and speaking to prevent them being taken. It also seems to bond with one to two dragons that it is also protective of, though it has been shown to sacrifice its own health, food, or games for the well-being of another. However, with these trusted dragons, it socializes almost constantly, though mostly, it refuses any attempts to do what it wants to do, and rather it prefers to do anything that will make said dragon happy. On multiple occasions, it has expressed the desire to be called with ‘they’ and ‘them’ pronouns-when this is denied, etc etc, it becomes reclusive, and rarely, if ever, socializes with the dragon that ‘wronged’ it. With only one scientist in the facility-name-, has it ever touched willingly, and actually quite often. It seems to simply be afraid of others to a crippling degree-for what reason yet, that is unknown. More tests needed. History: It was always believed that the embodiment for diamond needed to be crystal clear, pure as a perfect gem. Therefore, the scientists used as many clear donors as they could find, often paying high prices for jellyfish or elusive squid. As soon as the experiment came out, it was put under much pressure, as one of the first ones born, and no less the Diamond experiment. It started out a normal-esque, if introverted, experiment, but over time, it retreated into its shell to almost a crippling degree. Other (optional): -Dim stems from the first letters of their code. -DiM-0183’s immune system is incredibly weak. I would like to add more in the future, but here is kinda the bare bones! Tell me if I need to change anything! Category:Content (SaltyShaker) Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Males Category:Non-Binary Category:MudWings